Kill the origins
by CrimsonTide12
Summary: In a alternate universe in which general Najenda never defected from the empire thus never forming Nightraid and never overthrowing the empire but somehow through "fate" the assassin group unite against the undead horse through time and space
1. Prolouge

_It began long ago on the battlefields of the great war. The imperial scientists that were overseeing the excavation sought to harness the dark and mysterious buried for centuries. They believed that their discoveries would help them create new weapons and assure the empire's victory. But they could have never imagined what their research would unearth._

"Let's go people move it I don't have all day!" The general yelled, Najenda had been Transfered to the western front after she and Esdeath conquered the southern tribe. She also gave up her imperial arms as it almost cost her arm and wasn't willing to lose it for good this time. She went in to a break room to sit down and have a glass of bourbon to relax her as supervising a dig squad was not only boring but stressful. As she poured a glass and sat down her bodyguard walked in and sat down across from her. "Thirsty?" She asked holding out the bourbon "I don't drink" the bodyguard said looking down at the table. Najenda didn't like the idea of having a bodyguard especially one who was half her age but the overseers insisted that she have one as the former supervisor went missing for 2 weeks and came up mutilated in one of the dig sites. Najenda stared at the girl who was supposed to be "protecting" her, her eyes were crimson red yet there was nothing in them. The girl noticed that Najenda was looking at her and snapped out of her daydream "is there something you need general?" Najenda sipped from her glass before talking "I never caught your name" she said lighting one of her cigarettes, "Akame ma'am" she said with slightly louder tone" she smoked her cigarette and stood up to put away the glass and bourbon, she then walked to Akame and extended her hand out "welcome aboard" she said with the cigarette still in her mouth. Akame was confused about what was happening hesitantly shaked her hand and the two left the break room to continue the excavation.

As they left the two were stopped by a pair mperial soldiers who came with urgent news. "General Najenda, the miners found some ruins in the lower southwest side of the dig site" Najenda knew the soldier as she was the one who trained him "Lubbock why didn't you tell the overseer?" The second solider spoke up "General Najenda, the miners refuse to dig as they think something is wrong with the ruin". "Then why haven't you controlled them Mr..." "Tatsumi ma'am" the soldier spoke "and the reason that we told you is that the miners are sure that there's something wrong with it and most of the other guards are starting to agree with them" Najenda sighed "do I have to do everything myself" she walked off to the lower section of the dig site. Lubbock and Tatsumi walked to the dining hall as they were finally on their break. They sat down at a table wear a cute girl with purple hair stood over them with a notepad and a pencil "hello gentleman my name is shelle is there anything I can get you for tonight? They bothed asked for a ham sandwich and a bowl of soup, the minute she left Tatsumi and Lubbock started talking "hey thanks for showing me the ropes this week" Tatsumi said "no problem this is one of the most easiest jobs in the army" Lubbock said sipping on a glass of water, Tatsumi leaned back in his chair and sighed "I expected more from this job you know, having battles, going places that kinda thing" "I totally get what you mean but hey at least the pay is good right?" "I guess" the two kept talking until the waitress came back with their food. It was a pretty decent night until one of the soldiers decided to get grabby with the waitress. "Hey get off me!" She yelled, "come on just give me a chance" he sluured trying to move his hand in her inner thigh. The girl tried pushing him away untill he got angry and grabbed her by the arm "don't be such a bitch" he said pulling her on his lap. Tatsumi stood up, pulled out his sword, and pointed it at the drunk solider. The man pushed off the waitress and stood up with his hand on his sword waiting to pull it out, "what are you gonna do you little bitch" he said still drinking his beer "it doesn't have to be like this" Tatsumi Said now in a fighting stance, the man started walking toward him with his fist balled "someone oughta teach you some respe-" just as the man got closer he fell to the ground.

All the soliders got up to see what happened, there was a deep slash mark on his back, the waitress stood over the body with a bloody knife in her hand. As the soliders regained their senses they immediately arrested her and took her to the holding cells untill they could figure out what to do with her. Tatsumi and Lubbock left after the incident and went above ground to escape the madness down low. "Can you believe that happened?" Tatsumi said "a girl that small took down a guy that big and did you see how clean that cut was it was like she did it before". Tatsumi looked at Lubbock waiting for a response but all he got was a shrug, "I would've done the same thing if I were in her shoes" he said climbing out the trench "people are starting to realize how ruthless and cruel the empire is.. some of the empires officers are defecting like this guy named Bulat who abandoned the army after his mentor was wrongfully convicted in high court". Tatsumi was interested in this Bulat guy and wanted to know more "what happened to him after?" He asked "he helps the western nations in pushing back the empire by acting as a spy" Lubbock said as he sat on the ground "they say that we would've conquered the West were it not for him. Just one more thing Lubb" Tatsumi Said "yeah" Lubbock said getting up from the ground "if you know that the empire is bad then why do you stay?" Tatsumi asked, Lubbock pondered for a bit "love.." he finally said "oh yeah, with who?" Tatsumi Said with his arms crossed "THAT'S NOT THE POINT" he said blushing "anyway why did you join?" "I promised some friends I would get in plus I need the money" "cool" Lubbock said as they looked in the distance as they saw the thousand foot robots standing still on their platforms. "You think one of those things could really move?" Tatsumi asked "hell no" Lubbock said back "it would take all the energy in the world to power one up let alone 3. You watch the minute it comes on its gonna fall over and explode" the two starred at them for a bit untill they got bored and went back down untill their break was almost over.

Najenda and Akame went to the lower southwest side of the dig site where the trouble was happening. When they got down there the miners were laying around doing nothing. Most of the miners were prisoners that were sentenced to work there so when Najenda got down there she was pretty mad. "So whats this I hear about you people not wanting to work?" One woman stood up and spoke "something's wrong with that wall and I don't want nothin to do with it, simple as that" Najenda liked this girl as she was straight forward. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing a grey jumpsuit that was unzipped down to the waist with a dirty tank top on the bottom "there's something behind that wall" she said tapping the ruin with a hollow sound echoing "then break through it" Najenda said while Akame pulled her sword, The general didn't want to kill her but she needed to make an example "no" the miner said dropping her pick axe. Another girl stood up, she was shorter and had dirty pink hair and was wearing just the tank top and dirty pants."don't be stupid Leone she said grabbing her friends arm" be quiet Mine" the other said, Leone and Najenda both looked at each other for a long minute until someone from the crowd finally broke the silence "oh for God sakes I'll do it" one of the miners picked up the pick axe and swung at the wall leaving nothing but a giant hole.

It was pitch black in there and almost empty "hello?" the man yelled as his voice echoed through the room. Just then a creature from inside pounced on the man and the crowd of miners and guards stepped back from it. The creature appeared human and began to tear the body apart, as it turned around they could see it more clearly. Its skin was grey and decomposing its eyes were glowing purple and its appearal was of something from the time of medieval knights. The creature lunged at another victim untill one of the guards shot it down "I WANT THAT WALL COVERED UP NOW" Najenda ordered. Just after test the dead body of the second miner came back up and screeched and lunged into the crowd like the first one but just as it ran Akame slashed it with her sword. Moments later more showed up out of the cave and outnumbered the crowd even with the guards shooting them down. Leone and Mine took advantage of the chaos and managed to steal guns from the dead guards and managed to shoot their way out of the area with the main goal being to get above ground. Akame who only had a sword Najenda who only had a revolver managed to hold them off for a while untill the undead overpowered them and they were forced to escape with the main priority being to get to the surface.


	2. Chapter 1

Lubbock and Tatsumi were still above ground untill they heard gunshots, swarms zombies crawled out of the caves and bolted towards the closet person they could find. One by one the fighting soldiers were bitten and turned into one of them then they turned on their fellow soldier and bit them. Lubbock stumbled to escape them as Tatsumi grabbed him and told him to run. They were fighting through the undead, slicing every body to pieces. "What the hell is going on" Tatsumi Said as they ran through the trenches killing more zombies "now.. is not the time" they managed to pull through the horde and reach the top of the trenches into no mans land. "C'mon let's go" Lubbock said as he pulled Tatsumi up. As they both looked into the distance what they saw was something from a nightmare. Zombies had taken over the population of the excavation site, they crawled through the trenches and managed to reach no mansland where they would form their biggest hordes. "What do we do now!" Tatsumi said with panic in his voice, Lubbock needed time to think but his thinking was cut short as the undead ran toward him. "BACK TO THE TRENCHES" he yelled as he pushed Tatsumi back down the side if a trench "just keep going untill we see something" and with that the continued to blindly run blindly around killing zombies

"Stand your ground men" Najenda ordered as she shot zombies with her revolver, Akame had a harder time killing zombies as her sword only left a scar that could never heal but that didn't matter to them as they were already dead so she had to cut deep which ment she had to get close which was dangerous. "Damnit I'm out of ammo" Najenda said dropping her gun and pulled her army knife out and stabbed as much of them as she could. The journey above ground was more and more dangerous as the higher they got the more soldiers they lost. By the time they found an elevator shaft the final soldier had died from his wounds. "Press it" Najenda said as she grabbed the soldier's gun. Akame pressed the button and a screeching elevator came down and opened for them. "Where does it lead to" Akame asked as she wiped the blood on her new black outfit "who care" Najenda said "as long as we go up". When the elevator opened again they arrived at the entrance to their dig site where all they could hear were the echoes of soldiers trying to hold off the dead untill the screams and bullets were replaced with moaning and groaning. "No going back there" she said as she walked to the outside of the cave. "What do we do now general" Akame asked walking beside her, Najenda looked down to see an axe wedged in the side of some corpse. She pulled the axe out and pointed it to a distant tower "we could use the radios to contact for help" "will it work" Akame asked "it has to" she replied loading her shotgun "now let's go" she said as the two charged into the dead.

"Leone what were you thinking" Mine whispered as they crouched behind rubble "your going to get us killed" the two prisoners had escaped during the beginning of this and were already outside "whatever these things are, they are way faster and stronger than us" Leone ignored Mines pleas and ran through the trenches filled with zombies with Mine behind her but miraculously they wern' t noticed "holy shit that was close" Leone said looking at her gun "we can't afford to waste a bullet, this is all we have" "yeah, and we can't afford to run through a hordes of those monsters like fucking idiots" Mine yelled back. Her screaming was the worst mistake she could make. Her yells had attracted the horde and the two were forced to fight back. Mine didn't have a gun so she stepped back and tripped over a dead soldier, Leone was to busy killing zombies untill she ran out of bullets. Mine quickly searched the body and found a pistol. She began shooting into the crowd but she knew it wasn't enough, " Leone open that door" without hesitating she began to slam at the door untill it busted open. They started running again while trying to come up with a plan "what the hell do we do now" Mine said running and shooting "we go to the armory, suit up, kick ass, and then get the fuck out of here". The two girls thought that the plan was pretty good untill they found a flaw, they didn't know where the armory was.

"What do you see, Bulat?" The soldier asked. Bulat and his revolutionary spies infiltrated the excavation site months ago untill something came up tonight. "Have our men been exposed" the soldier said as they heard more gunshots "I don't know" Bulat finally said "but we can't take that chance, we need to act now" the group of soldiers were dumbfounded by he just said "but sir if we just charge in there then we'll lose months of Intel" "I don't care" he said "we're going in" the soldiers had no choice but to follow his command. A spy dressed as an imperial soldier spoke up "Sir if you insist that you go in then we better take this" they showed him to some sort of tank but with no head "it was pretty damaged when we found it but we tweaked it so that it could move without a driver". Bulat and his soldiers got on this tank and planned to ride it in and see what was happening. A soldier came in to brief them "now if there are prisoners then than wanna check the holding cells to the far right trust me you'll see it but if not then I suggest you don't stay to long". Bulat nodded his head and signaled that the tank start driving and just like that they were blindly headed into a battle they knew nothing about.

As the tank entered excavation site 64 he noticed that gunshots were happening less and less the longer they stayed. As the tank drove deeper in enemy territory they noticed a lone imperial soldier standing in the distance "want me to kill him sir" a revolutionary said aiming her sniper at him "no" Bulat said as he jumped down the tank "Hey you" he yelled at the man. The soldier turned around to show that his eyes were glowing orange and that half of his face was torn off. The imperialist began to run at bulat but bulat pulled out his sword and slices his head off. Soon more showed up and they all started to run "go find the prisoners" said the woman "we'll hold them off". Bulat looked around and found a single building in the distance "that must be it". Without hesitating he made his way to the building hacking and slashing through zombies untill he got to the front of the building. He kicked it open but it was dark so he called out for someone but the only response he got was from one girl "are you hurtc he asked she said no. He eventually found the lights and could see the girl better now. She had glasses, purple hair, and a purple dress. He managed to pick the lock and open it "what happened to you" Bulat asked "I was thrown in here for attempted murder" Bulat was a bit stunned but knew he had important things to do "okay um.." "Shelle" she said "okay Shelle grab a weapon because we need to get out of here. Shelle stood up and walking toward a locker, opening it a pulling out an officer sword. "Let's go" she said opening the door Bulat had to many questions but not enough time.

Bulat and Shelle ran outside untill they saw an explosion in the distance. The tank was overrun with zombies and his squad was most likely dead. With there one way ticket out gone Bulat had to thin fast "is their any other building nearby" he asked Shelle "the closest building is a bunker but it's through the trenches" she replied. With no other choice the two ran into the trenches and sliced zombies on their way untill they found a bunker with a giant hole covered in steam. They jumped through it only to find to imperial soldiers looking at them than pointing their sword at them. Najenda put her gun to the side of bulats head but had a sword to her throat Leone had her gun to Akames head but she had her sword to her throat while Mine pointed her guns at Tatsumi and Lubbock. They stayed like this for a couple seconds untill they heard the blood curdling screams of the undead. A horde of them were coming their way and they had no time to spare, they made an unspoken truce and were ready to fight the zombies untill they were blinded by a bright light from above. The giant robot had been activated and was walking around killing anything in it's path. The robot took a step as the survivors jumped out of its way in the last second.


End file.
